Tube connectors fabricated by injection molding techniques are in common use. One type of connector is a 90 degree connector, which provides a sharp 90 degree angle transition, and can be fabricated by use of two core pins with a mold. With the core pins oriented at a 90 degree angle relative to each other, and arranged relative to a mold, the connector is readily fabricated by injecting the molten material into the mold, and thereafter withdrawing the core pins applying an extraction force on the pins along the pin axis. A compact connector can be fabricated in this way.
A problem with this known type of connector is due to the right angle junction of the tube connector. This results in poor laminar flow of a fluid passing through the connector. For some applications involving viscous fluids passing through the connector, this can lead to build-up of the fluid in the corner of the tube connector, and significant pressure drops through the connector. A right angle connector provides the greatest pressure drop of any tubing connector in common use. Since equipment using the connector typically uses many connectors in a complex arrangement, this can lead to significant down time and expense in removing the 90 degree connectors and cleaning the unwanted deposits.
It would therefor represent an advance in the art to provide an improved 90 degree tube connector which is not susceptible to fluid build-up and deposits.
It would further be advantageous to provide a tube connector which does not require frequent removal and cleaning.